LUMOS!
by Pepporoni
Summary: I can't stand summaries, so I won't write one!
1. Default Chapter

LUMOS!  
A story of the Marauders!  
I own not a hindy-dick except for the plot!  
  
Authors note: if you can't read it-HIGLIGHT IT!  
  
POV: MOONY  
I shook my head as Prongs galloped towards Severous Snape in his deer form. I knew what was happening, and didn't give a care one way or the other as always. It was, of course always fun to se a deer or dog run over Snape, and you had to admit, it was quite funny when the whole school found out that he was dead scared of rats. But other than that, I was kinda scared that someone would discover our secret.   
You see, I was talking to Padfoot the other day, and he decided to run Snape over for the third time that day. Well, Snape heard, and waited behind some bushes until Sirius came back out in his dog form. Severous used a spell to disguise his voice as James' and he called Sirius by his nickname. I can still see that horrible moment in my mind as I watch Snape get trampled by the deer that everyone knows by now, as they know the dog. Usually, if Slytherins see Padfoot or Prongs, they run for it. But if a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor sees them they know that it's no threat to them. That's why I'm worried. Sooner or later, someone's gonna find out it's a Gryffindor doing this-then they'll figure out about Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and..........me.   
I'm most worried about that. I mean, so they find out James, Sirius and Peter are Animagi. Big deal. We've got an emergency connection at the ministry for that. We'll sign them in real quick, and no one would be any the wiser. But me.........No one would like me again. No one would ever stick by me besides the rest of the Marauders. Not even the rest of the Gryffindors. I closed my eyes and stepped up to our secret brick wall. Checking first to make sure no one was looking, I whispered "Lumos!" and as the brick wall revealed our secret lair, I heard a gasp behind me....  
  
A/N: not much of a cliffhanger, but hey, it could be Snape even though he's being chased by a stag! The next part will be up soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in the books by the goddess J.K. Rowling.  
  
Claimer: I own the Marauders' secret lair! That's just about it!  



	2. Get Back!

LUMOS!  
A story of the Marauders!  
I own not a hicky-dindy except for the plot!  
  
A/N: I know, it's short again, but I'm NOT a miracle worker!  
  
I turned around swiftly, and there stood James's girlfriend, Lily. "Uh-oh" was the only thought I had. Lily didn't know about us (or the lair) and James wanted to be the one to tell her. He'd kill me.   
  
My eyesight blurred. NO, I wasn't crying, it just happens when I get worried. It happens to every werewolf.  
  
"oh, the look on your face!" said Sirius's voice. Now I was just confused, and I could see properly now. Sirius was standing where Lily had been, a mischevious grin on his face.  
  
"You really thought I was Lily, didn't you? Well, let's get in and shut the door before someone else REALLY sees." He pushed me through the entrance and whispered "Nox". The entrance shut, with only a solid brick wall in its place.  
  
"Sirius, can I tell you something?" I asked. He laughed out loud.  
  
"Ya, I know, Remus. No more practical jokes. It was all in fun, man! You didn't take it seriously, did you?"  
  
"No, Sirius, I don't care if you play that joke on me until it gets old times ten." WHich it had. But it gave me a scare every time. "I just want to tell you something..."  
  
"Moony, you already said that, pal, just what is it?"  
  
"well, the truth is, Padfoot, I think someone's going to find out about us."  
  
"My Goodness Moony, you really are a worry-wart, aren't you?" He laughed. "We've got Xavier at the Ministry, 'member?"  
  
"No, not just you guys. Me."   
  
Padfoot's face fell. I could see it was finally sinking in. "Okay, Moony, I'll talk to the other guys, k? But can Wormtail sneak up on Snape every once in a while? It was kind of funny."  
  
It was my turn to laugh. "Now that's different. Peter can scare Snape until Snape finally conquers his fears. Not to leave you guys out or anything."  
  
Padfoot smiled. "Moony, you may be a worry wart, but you-"  
  
"hey guys. How come James never told me about this place?" Sirius stopped dead at the sound of Lily's voice. He tuned to face her, so he didn't see me smiling. Or rather, laughing so hard no sound came out."  
  
"Lily?" Sirius managed to squeak out. I've never heard him sound so afraid in his life. If he hadn't been so scared, he'd have seen that Lily was laughing, too. And that somehow her eyes were brown, and not green. James never could do the spell right. A snicker suddenly came out, but I know Sirius didn't hear. When he was in a situation like this (or rather what this was SUPPOSED to be), Padfoot was oblivious to anything and everything.  
  
Suddenly, a replica of James (it was actually Peter) came in.  
  
"Sirius! I told you to let me tell her!" I could almost hear Sirius's heart beating.  
  
"Hey, are those pictures of the animals that keep running over Snape?" 'Lily' asked. Oh, look, the dog is transforming into..." 'Lily' did a fainting act. I sighed. James never was too good at that part. Oh, well. it's not like Sirius noticed.  
  
"Wait a second..." Or maybe he did. "James, get off the floor, and stop pretending to be Lily. Peter, come here, and I'll reverse the spell."  
  
I burst out laughing. "Moony, wouldn't happen to have known about this, would you?" All I could do was nod.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in the books by the goddess J.K. Rowling.  
  
Claimer: I own the Marauders' secret lair! That's just about it! Oh yeah, and I own the idea that Sanpe's afraid of rats. But anyone at all can use either one!!  



End file.
